The purpose of this plan is to use the well-established techniques of The American Assembly to investigate the nature of the political and social foundations that exist in the United States in support of various policies, laws, and regulations concerned with the use of alcoholic beverages in our current society. The American Assembly, founded in 1950 by Dwight Eisenhower, is chartered to "illuminate issues of United States policy." Its process, which has been developed over the past thirty-three years, results in recommendations for public policy on subjects which are in contention among various national and local interests. Some examples of its work are enclosed with this application. On pulbic policy related to alcohol use, the Assembly is starting from the assumption that national legislative initiatives are less likely than a series of community actions across the country. Its purpose, in a 1984 Arden House Assembly and in subsequent regional assemblies to be held in various parts of the country, will be to explore whether consensus can be developed on various issues involving alcohol use in order to achieve greater uniformity in practice throughout the nation. Professional experts will prepare the background papers for these assemblies, but the participants will represent a broad spectrum of civic, economic, scientific, medical, and social interests. The textbook to be published and the reports emanating from this process will serve to sharpen further research in this field and point the way toward greater opportunities for coordinated community actions. The thrust of this entire program will be directed towards actions designed for prevention of alcohol-related problems in our society. Prevention will consequently be its central theme and the political and social viability of recommended actions will be the focus of its intended research.